


Breaking Barriers v2

by robofennec



Series: Barriertale (Undertale AU) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mute Gaster, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudoscience, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofennec/pseuds/robofennec
Summary: Mistakes were made, hearts were broken, souls were taken or destroyed - but that doesn't mean things can't change. The Surface may seem out of reach, and even happiness seems far-fetched, but that won't stop the Underground's inhabitants from trying.Rewrite of "Part 1" of this series.





	Breaking Barriers v2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I'm rewriting an originally KingDings centric fic to be more focused on the actual plotline. I have it all planned out this time, instead of going off an RP with a friend I no longer have and trying to improvise. I hope you enjoy this non-ship, G-rated (so far, at least x3) version of Breaking Barriers!

It was almost finished, almost over, but Asgore couldn’t do it anymore.

Six human souls… He had taken six innocent human souls. Each murder was just as heart-wrenching as the last, and he couldn’t do it anymore. However, the king had no choice. He had to free his people from this underground prison.

But there has to be some other way, Asgore thought to himself as he sipped at a cup of lukewarm tea. I can’t keep doing this. Even if it is only one more soul, it would break me.

Interrupting his morose thoughts was a knock on his tearoom door. He looked up, sighed, and ambled over to the entrance.

“Yes?” he asked flatly upon opening it, gaze falling on one of his guards. After the last human that fell, quite the ruthless individual, he certainly needed them.

“Sire, Dr. Gaster would like to see you,” the guard said, shyly avoiding eye contact. Most monsters did with Asgore. He was nothing short of intimidating. “He’s waiting in the foyer.”

Asgore nodded. The guard bowed to him as he passed, and he was too tired to say it wasn’t necessary.

Gaster was waiting in the foyer, as promised, smoky tendrils waving beneath his cloak. They dissipated as Asgore approached, possibly in a polite gesture. Asgore wasn’t sure.

Signing in his native language, with those odd floating hands, Gaster spoke. “Sire, I would like to inform you of my wishes.”

“Wishes?” Asgore asked, mildly confused.

“I wish to assist you in breaking the barrier, preferably without the usage of another human soul.” I know it takes a toll on you, the scientist thought to himself, unwilling to let his king know he was aware of his weakness.  
Asgore’s eyes widened. “You think something like that is possible?” he asked, blinking. Gaster nodded.

“I do. There has to be another way,” he signed. “We just haven’t found it yet.”

Asgore smiled weakly. “I am sure you know more than me regarding the barrier, so I trust you to find a way. However, try not to overwork yourself. We have waited this long. We can wait a little longer.”

Gaster would have smiled were he capable. He couldn’t help but overwork himself. It was simply his nature.

“I will begin work immediately, your majesty,” Gaster signed, then saw himself out of the castle.

Asgore made a soft, affirmative sort of noise. He was immensely relieved to hear there might be another way to break the barrier. Maybe he would be free from this serial killing hell after all.

xox

Gaster arrived at the royal laboratory a short time later. Entering the main room, he clapped, though the sound it made was more of an empty clack. His assistants looked up from their various stations, then stood at attention.

“I have a new project we need to put our combined efforts into,” he signed. “We will break the barrier.” He paused, pondering the effects of his words, then added, “Without a seventh human soul.”

One of the scientists, one Comic Sans, coughed, clearly to hide an indignant laugh. Some of the others looked to him with minor panic in their eyes. It could be dangerous to poke fun at Gaster.

“Excuse my rudeness, Dr. Gaster, but uh, that’s not possible, right? Without seven human souls?” Sans asked incredulously.

Being used to the so-called rudeness from the tiny skeleton, Gaster was unphased. “We will find a way. No matter how long it takes.”

Sans nodded. “Understood, doc.” He tilted his head. “What method are we to study first?”

“The combination of different colored magics,” Gaster answered. “We will find the correct combination, pattern, and power to break the barrier on our own.”

The royal scientist’s assistants nodded and made quiet noises of acknowledgement, then got to work, scribbling down descriptions of their individual magics, demonstrating in safe spaces to their fellow scientists, and documenting the results.

Gaster watched silently, some may say eerily, from the doorway for a few minutes, then retreated to his office. He’d had enough socialization for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked!
> 
> My goal for each chapter is 500+ words~ and my goal for the fic is to finish it by the end of the year!


End file.
